Hero or criminal only fate will decide
by Hanzer
Summary: The beginning that will lead to one of the greatest ends
1. The road to freedom is on a ship

**Same universe told through the eyes of another. What would happen to the universe of freelancer if the most deadly of criminals ever to breath seized control of a ship? And the only thing keeping them from going on a rampage against all living beings is a man who wants nothing more then revenge on those very beings.**


	2. The first steps

Step after step, it was always the same even after all this time it never changed… time how long had it been two, three, no six. Six long years Makel had walked these corridors the move from the prison holding cells with the other prisoners from his cell block to the dining area and then again to the yard. Makel chuckled to himself a "yard" can it really be called that when it's not even on the surface of a planet but in the hold of a prison ship floating around the new-York galaxy. Suddenly Makel was ripped from his thought by a sharp prod in his ribs from a stun stick apparently he had slowed down to much "Keep it moving" snarled the liberty guard from behind him "or Ill bash your head in" Makel quickened his pace but for only a moment because something would bring him to an abrupt halt.

There was a bang first, so loud that it seemed to push against the inside of your head; but before you could raise your hands to your ears the blinding light sent you crippled to the floor. Luckily Makel was far enough away from the flash grenade for it not to have completely immobilized him he recovered and instinct took over, he launched himself at the guard who had previously threatened him and wrestled the stun stick from him standing he now faced the guard who had managed to recover enough to meet the challenge. The Guard made a move for his blaster but was to slow the stun gun found its mark and brought the guard to a state of slumber. Now armed with the blaster pistol Makel began making short work of the other guards but not alone the other prisoners were more the eager help. Unarmed they dispatched of the guards with their bare hands or other foreign objects until the corridor lay plastered in blood and bodies.

Makel stood staring at the carnage his breath coming in short shallow bursts. "So what now" Makel turned then voice had come from Reggie and short man who had always been polite to Makel but normally ran with a darker crowd of the prison. "What do you mean?" replied Makel "Well with all the quick action we assumed this was all your doing" replied Reggie "we?" Makel now noticed that the other prisoners from the cellblock had gathered around him, "well first things first lets figure out why the security guns haven't ripped us to shreds


	3. Chaos

None of it made sense, who set off that flash grenade and why were the station auto defenses not kicking in? Makel and his motley gang of criminals were cautiously making their way towards the cafeteria fearful that with every corner they took a slue of guards would await them but nothing it seemed like the whole station had been deserted but that thought would be proven wrong when the doors of the cafeteria opened.

It was almost like hell itself had found its way onto the prison vessel, well hell that is if you were wearing a uniform. Makel had suffered the rock hard justice of the guards for six year which was a long time but not as long as some of the people in the prison people who were now taking back whole missing sections of their lives from the guards pain. It was chaos; fire's burned from panels of the ships computers prisoners ran rampant some wielding blasters other crude weapons fashioned from what ever they could find but all reeking as much havoc as possible. "This is madness" Makel yelled to the people following him but his words fell onto deaf ears for the prisoners from his cell block had sincejoined in the rampage, only Reggie and another person that Makel could not name remained. "We must stop this Reggie they will destroy the whole ship" "I agree but how Makel there only three of us and hundreds of them" "we must speak to them get their attention but how…?" but then idea struck Makel _of course the command center they would use the P.A system "_Come on were going to the top hopefully we can make it before it is to late.


	4. Into command

"Where the hell are we Makel?" "I don't know Reggie I've never been in the command center of the ship". The group had been wondering around the upper part of the station for about ten minutes and had gotten nowhere. Suddenly a door at the of the corridor opened and an officer stepped out but was so preoccupied with trying to figure out the phaser in his hands to notice the three men standing in front of him and by the time he looked up it was to late he had already been introduced to the steal pipe curtsy of Reggie. The door at the end of corridor had led right where Makel had hopped the command deck, "Er were are all the officers?" "I don't know random guy, Makel what are you doing?" "Im patching into the P.A, got it _Attention all this is Makel prisoner 000132 all of you need to stop wrecking the ship or we will all die and further mo…" _**BOOM! "**A crap what did they break Makel?"


End file.
